One Child's Prayer
by Silvarius
Summary: Bobby and Alex are called to the scene of a crime only to find something very unexpected. What could it be? Read inside to find out.


This idea came to me after reading a book with a similar title. The book was about a violent child who gets placed in this one teacher's class, and the teacher actually tames her. This is nothing like that, but that's where the idea came from. Takes place while Eames is pregnant only because I thought it would make for a cute scene later. I don't know how many chapters this is going to turn out to be, although it shouldn't be that long since I already know how I'm going to end it. Hopefully, you enjoy this story. I encourage you to review to give me comments or advice to help fix this up.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Law & Order: CI. I only own Amy.

* * *

"I'd say they've been dead for over 24 hours judging my rigor and body temp." The on-site medical examiner said.

"Thank you." Alex Eames walked over to where her partner, Bobby Goren, was crouched, examining one of the bodies himself. He was busy checking out the hands of the female victim.

Careful of her slightly bulging stomach, Eames crouched down next to Bobby so she could see whatever it was he was looking at. The body lying before her was so badly mangled, it was almost unrecognizable. It took all of Eames' self-control not to lose her breakfast.

"Here." He handed her a wallet that he found in the victims' torn up pants. "Calluses on her fingertips, just on the very tip though." He continued. "Could be an accountant, using a calculator or computer so much."

"Sarah Konitsky, age 37." Eames read off the driver's license she found in the wallet. Digging deeper into the card slots, she found some pictures. "Other guy here must be her husband. He's in everyone of the pictures."

Bobby shifted so he could see the pictures. "There's a young girl there." Pointing to the picture of a child swinging on a swing set with her parents right behind here. "But where is she now?"

"You don't think this was a kidnapping, do you?"

"It's the only way to explain her absence from the crime scene right now."

He got up to go look at the other body, but stopped dead in his tracks. Standing very still, he twisted his head around, as if looking for something.

"Eames, did you hear that?"

She stood up. "Hear what?"

Slowly, Bobby edged over to a side closet, pressing his ear against the door. Eames did the same after he gestured for her come over there.

"Listen." Inside, a soft crying noise could be heard.

"Our missing girl?" Eames asked, to which Bobby responded with a nod.

As carefully as he could, Bobby opened the closet door. In the back, farthest from the door, sat a pile of clothes with a set of eyes sticking out from beneath them. The crying noises had stopped, those sad blue eyes coming in contact with the two sets of brown eyes standing in the doorway.

Bobby kneeled down to be on the same level as the hidden child. "We're not gonna hurt you." He said softly. "You can come out, it's safe."

Eames followed her partner's lead, kneeling beside him. "Hey there. My name's Alex. This is Bobby. We're here to help you." Bobby's tactics weren't working, so she decided on a different approach. Maybe just talking would help bring the child out of her hiding spot. It was worth a shot.

Bobby reached out, but she recoiled, sinking further into the corner. A scared little girl hidden in a pile of clothes. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't _want_ to hurt you. Please, you got to trust us."

"We promise we'll protect you if you're scared. No one is going to hurt you." Eames tried to reassure her, picking up on the waves of fear radiating off the girl.

"You promise?" The little girl spoke for the first time, her voice muffled by the clothes.

The two detectives exchanged a quick glance at each other, silently agreeing on an answer. "We promise." They said in unison.

"Now will you come out?" asked Bobby.

A head appeared from the pile of clothes. Tear trails were still fresh on her face. Long brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. By looks alone, she couldn't be any older than six. The scared look on her face made her look even younger than that.

Eames held out her hand in a gesture of acceptance. The little girl reached out to meet her, her hand violently shaking. When their hands touched, she felt a jolt, almost like electricity. She held on even though she wanted to pull away.

"You poor thing, your hand is freezing." Eames verbally noted.

The child edged out of the corner and closer to the two detectives. She started sobbing again at the memory of what happened, throwing herself into Eames' arms.

"I—I'm scared."

Eames looked up at Bobby, who had fallen silent beside her. He figured this specific situation required a woman's touch, letting his partner coax the girl out. From the looks of things, she had succeeded.

"It's okay. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. What's your name?" Bobby asked.

The young child looked over at him, scanning him over to see if he was trustworthy. To her, he was a giant, but she could see in his face, namely his eyes, that he was kind and gentle. He reminded her of her own father, tough but loving. The thought of which made her cry more.

"Amy. My—" She choked on a sob. "My name's Amy."

"Well Amy, why don't we get you out of here."

"Okay."

Bobby nodded to Eames, sending her a silent signal. To Amy, he asked, "Is it okay if I pick you up?" It seemed like she trusted Eames more, but since she was pregnant, he didn't want to put any strain on her.

In response to his question, Amy slid over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Making sure he had a firm hold of her, he got to his feet.

"Don't let her see the bodies." Eames whispered. That proved to be no problem, her head was buried in his chest, still crying.

With a quick nod to the CSU techs, the detectives left the scene of the crime where a young child's parents were brutally murdered.

* * *

Part 2 will be up ASAP. Please review.

Silvarius


End file.
